


Dharma Times

by preciousandpure



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9099823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousandpure/pseuds/preciousandpure
Summary: Juliet discovers something new about James that she hadn't known before, and she just really can't let him get away with it





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place one year after Juliet decides to stay on the island with James, and they are now living with the Dharma Initiative, lots of fluff.

Juliet never imagined that it would actually work out between her and James. She remembers that day at the dock when he had asked her to stay for two weeks, and honestly wondered how it could have turned into a year of them being together. After she had accepted the offer to stay for another two weeks, she had almost regretted it the next few days after that because it was just more time spent on the island instead of finally being free from it. That first week was an awkward time between her and James because they both knew they felt something for each other, but neither of them knew how to express it. 

But then something changed. After the awkwardness faded, she felt more comfortable around him, and she could tell that he felt the same. They started having daily conversations about different things in their life, things that they would usually never tell another person. Juliet just felt so much more comfortable when she was around James. Before she knew it, the two weeks were up and she had to make the decision on whether to finally leave, or to stay with James on the island. She used to feel the need to leave so badly, but now even that faded into almost nothing when she thought about the life she could have here with him.

Now it had been a year since Juliet had made the decision to stay, and her and James were living together. So much had happened just in that one year period. They were officially members of the Dharma Initiative, with James being head of security and Juliet working in the motor pool. She was glad their jobs didn’t overlap too much and they were still able to spend their time alone together without work being in the way. Juliet would usually get home before James would so she would always have dinner waiting for him when he got home, and then they would spend the rest of the night talking and getting to know each other better. 

But there were things that they didn’t talk about that Juliet had found out for herself. Like for one thing, he can sing. One day Juliet got home from work and saw that James was already home, which rarely happened. She smiled to herself when she saw that he was in the shower and headed to the kitchen to start making dinner, but then she heard something. She heard a muffled voice come from the bathroom and she quietly walked over to the door to hear more clearly over the rush of the water. She quickly realized that what she heard was singing. Juliet had never heard James sing before and he had never mentioned that he could either, but she now could tell that he definitely could. From what she could hear, his voice was very nice, and she smiled to herself again. She loved learning new things about him and this was definitely a great discovery. Then she heard the water stop, but the singing kept going. She wanted to stand there and listen all night, but knew that he would be out soon and did not want him to know she had been standing at the door listening, so she went back to the kitchen to make dinner.

About five minutes later she heard the door open and James walked out. He walked into the kitchen when he realized she was home and wrapped his arms around her from behind. 

“You’re home early,” she said with a smile as she turned around to face him. 

He smiled back when she turned to face him, his arms still wrapped around her waist. “Yeah, well, guess they didn’t need me much today.” They both leaned in for a kiss and then Juliet turned back to the counter to finish dinner. 

After they both ate, Juliet went over to the couch and picked up the book she had been reading and then sat down. Although, she still couldn’t help but think about the fact that she had heard James singing in the shower earlier, and then couldn’t keep a grin from appearing on her face. 

James apparently noticed it though, because she was snapped out of the thought when she heard, “What’re you grinning about?” 

Juliet looked up from the book with the grin still present on her lips. “You didn't tell me you could sing.” 

James looked confused, then realization came over his face. “You were home?” 

The grin became even bigger. “Just got home, then heard a strange noise coming from the shower, figured I had better go investigate.”

“You think that's real funny don't ya?” He smirked before heading over to the couch where she was sitting. 

“Hey you weren't bad, I'm just wondering why I've never known how good you were before.” Before Juliet could get out another word, James had taken the book out of her hands and pinned her down to the couch in one fluid motion. Suddenly her wrists were above her head and James was on top of her. 

He laughed at the confused expression on her face. “You think that's funny? I'll show you what's funny.” Immediately he let go of her wrists and brought his hands down, digging his fingers into her sides. 

Juliet gasped as her arms shot down. “James!” She squealed as laughter poured from her lips. 

His smirk grew bigger as he moved to her stomach. Juliet’s laughter grew louder and her hands were now desperately trying to shove James’s hands off, but they only continued their assault. 

“James, please!” Juliet managed to get out through her laughter. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her hands gripped tightly onto his wrists as they still tried to push him off. 

Finally, James relented and removed his hands from her body. Juliet panted as James grinned down at her. After Juliet had regained her breath, she opened her eyes to see James’s smug face hovering over her. 

“I hope you’ve learned your lesson,” he said, the smug tone in his voice very apparent.

Juliet laughed, her blue eyes sparkling. “And I hope you are ready for my inevitable revenge.” 

They continued to stare at each other in silence until Juliet finally said, “So you going to sing for me or what?” 

James continued to stare in silence, but a small smile appeared on his lips for only a moment. 

Juliet rolled her eyes. “You are going to sing for me, you don't have a choice.” 

“Oh really?” he smirked. “I seem to still have the advantage here, I don't think you can command me to do anything.” He gave her a quick poke to the side for emphasis. 

She chuckled and grabbed hold of his wrists again. After a few more minutes of Juliet telling James he was going to sing for her and giving him a not-so-stern look, James sighed. 

“Fine, you really want me to sing for you, I will. But only because you look so cute when you’re tryin’ to be fake mad at me.” 

He finally removed himself from Juliet’s waist and plopped down on the cushion next to her while she sat up. “You know you look super cute with your flushed pink cheeks and your messed up hair right?” James said as he smiled softly. 

Juliet almost never blushes, but considering the fact that she was still a little flushed, it was practically impossible not to.

“What do ya even want me to sing?” James asked. 

“How about whatever it was you were singing in the shower? That sounded like a nice song,” Juliet smiled innocently. 

James chuckled before he actually started to sing. Juliet noticed that she found his voice very comforting, and listened as he sang gently. A smile lit up her face as she watched him close his eyes when he came to a certain part in the song. Eventually he stopped, figuring it was enough to satisfy her. Juliet's smile never faded, and she beamed up at him when he stopped. 

“So there ya go, happy now?” He asked, but couldn't keep a smile off of his face either. 

“That was lovely, James,” Juliet said, and she meant it. “I love you.” 

James smiled. “I love you, too.”


End file.
